Pas cap
by Snapou Black
Summary: Mettre au défi un ami est un pari risqué... peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'ont rien contre l'idée de perdre. Et Theodore ne fait définitivement pas partie de ceux là.
1. T'habiller aux couleurs de Gryffondor

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Mettre au défi un ami est un pari risqué... peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'ont rien contre l'idée de perdre. Et Theodore ne fait définitivement pas partie de ceux là.

**Titre** **de la fiction** : Pas cap...

**Titre de l'OS : **De t'habiller aux couleurs de Gryffondor.**_  
><em>**

**Divers**: Attendre ma mère dans le froid un samedi midi parce qu'il n'y a pas de bus ... ça me donne des idées de merde et j'assume totalement.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>- Theo ? Pas cap de t'habiller aux couleurs de Gryffondor.<em>

_

Le lendemain matin, Theodore se réveilla à l'aube afin de mettre en place le défi lancé la veille par Zacharias. Le blond ne l'en pensait pas capable uniquement parce qu'il était un Serpentard. Il voulait faire de lui un petit Gryffondor ?

Il allait être servi et regretter amèrement son acte. On ne met pas un Nott au défi avec quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. C'est une honte, un scandale !

Enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis près d'une heure, le jeune serpent entendait distinctement Draco et Blaise l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'ils connaissaient. Et leur répertoire était coloré, salé et sucré... comment deux personnes pouvaient-elles en connaître autant ? Ceci était un mystère qu'il s'empresserait de résoudre... mais pas pour le moment : il peinait à se faire sa cicatrice.

- Teddy, si tu ne sors pas je te jure que tu seras incapable d'avoir des enfants pour perpétuer la lignée des Nott !

En temps normal il aurait couru en dehors de la salle de bain pour céder la place au blondinet. Lorsqu'il commençait à sortir cette menace, l'explosion atomique n'était plus très loin. Amen.

Il n'en fût rien. La baguette pointée en direction de ses yeux, le lève-tôt inspirait et expirait pour prendre son courage à deux mains. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir horreur de se lancer des sortilèges, il avait toujours l'impression de se menacer de mort.

D'un côté c'était presque le cas. Vu ses projets du cours... soit les Serpentard, soit les Gryffondor, soit les deux (si vraiment il manquait de chance) seraient pris par l'envie subite de le tuer.

- Theodore ! Draco est en train de pointer sa baguette sur la porte et il a son sourire des jours de match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard, annonça Blaise dont l'inquiétude n'était même plus dissimulée. Alors sors de là si tu ne veux pas...  
>- Que je te refasse le portrait à la Potter.<br>- Si je sors... tu me refais le portrait à la Potter quand même ? S'intéressa Theodore, bien intéressé par cette aide tout droit tombée du ciel.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le silence se fit. Zabini et Malfoy se regardaient, intrigués. La menace avait pour but de le faire sortir en vitesse afin que cela n'arrive pas... pas de le faire rester dans la salle d'eau afin que cela n'arrive.

La poigné tourna enfin et la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux serpents réveillés fixèrent le troisième... à mille lieux de s'inquiéter des deux autres qui ronflaient encore et toujours : pour ne pas changer les mauvaises habitudes.

S'il n'avait rien pu faire pour sa taille, Theodore avait néanmoins bien su se métamorphoser afin de ressembler au meilleur ennemi de son ami Malfoy : Harry Potter.

Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus d'un affreux vert émeraude. Aussi Serpentard ne soient ces trois garçons, l'objectivité leur manquait : tout chez le Survivant se devait d'être affreux, abominable, hideux ou quelconque autre synonyme.  
>Ses cheveux étaient aussi décoiffés que d'ordinaire mais avaient été placés de telle sorte à ce que l'on remarque sans peine la marque en forme d'éclair qui avait subitement fait irruption sur le front du fils Nott.<p>

Une paire de lunettes rondes, sans les verres, étaient placée sur le bout de son nez. Le blason de sa robe de sorcier n'affichait plus un serpent mais le lion, symbole des Gryffondor et le vert avait cédé sa place au rouge.

- Vade retro, satanas, souffla Blaise.

Un sourire victorieux collé aux lèvres, Nott s'avança et se saisit de son sac de cours. Il le passa sur son épaule et abandonna sa démarche bien droite.

- Comment vous m'trouvez ? Sourit le reptile.  
>- On te tuerait si tu avais aussi su diminuer ta taille.<p>

Theodore acquiesça simplement.

- Mcgonagall devrait te donner des points pour une métamorphose aussi réussie.  
>- Déjà si on ne m'en retire pas ça serait bien, plaisanta le faux Potter. Bon vous pouvez allez dans la salle de bain maintenant, je vous attends. J'ai besoin de gardes du corps aujourd'hui.<p>

Blaise se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, poussant le garçon aux cheveux blonds au passage. Nott et Malfoy, respectivement assis sur leur lit, ne disaient pas un mot.

- Compte pas sur moi pour mettre une perruque touffue, annonça simplement Draco. Pour imiter Granger.  
>- Je comptais plutôt te demander de te teindre en roux... pour imiter Weasley.<p>

Il reçut un oreiller en plein visage et ne se gêna pas pour le renvoyer.

- Tiens ! Tu adoptes aussi le comportement des bouffons ?

Une heure plus tard et le choc passé pour Crabbe et Goyle, les cinq Serpentard descendirent dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves y étaient toujours et regardèrent, bouche bée, le sosie de Potter passer.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es déguisé en Potter ? S'intéressa tout de même Malfoy.  
>- Pas cap de m'habiller aux couleurs de Gryffondor, répondit simplement Theodore. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir, cet enfoiré.<p>

Vincent, Grégory, Draco et Blaise se concertèrent du regard sans rien ajouter de plus. A quoi bon ? Lorsque Theodore était comme ça rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire redevenir normal. Mis à part Smith.

Il aurait du boulot, le blondinet, pour convaincre Nott de ne pas passer sa journée déguisé en Potter. Aussi réussi puisse être son déguisement... cela restait Potter.

- Tu sais, tu peux toujours aller dans une salle vide et effacer la cicatrice, rendre à tes yeux leur couleur d'origine, remettre les bonnes couleurs à tes vêtements et remarcher bien droit... sans oublier d'enlever ces lunettes ridicules.  
>- Non. J'ai mis deux heures à arriver à ce résultat : c'est pas pour tout abandonner cinq minutes après.<p>

Ils soupirèrent et poussèrent les portes de la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, ils se dirigèrent vers leur table sans un regard pour les autres.

En revanche, il y en avait bien un qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Qui suivait Theodore du regard sans jamais regarder ailleurs. Il voulait voir s'il avait relevé son défi ou non. S'il avait osé ou... ou non.

S'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait tombé net. Son Serpentard d'ami avait non seulement accepté de se mettre aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mais avait été jusqu'à se déguiser pour ressembler à Potter. Il ne la distinguait pas très bien mais il y avait manifestement la cicatrice. Ces lunettes rondes étaient les mêmes et... il prit place en face du modèle original.

- Theo, non, gémit Blaise en essayant de le tirer par le bras. Pas jusque là, y a des limites.  
>- Un rouge chez les verts ça ne se fait pas.<br>- Mais tu ES un vert, imbécile.

Le brun baissa les yeux vers son blason et sa cravate et offrit son plus beau sourire à son camarade de dortoir qui n'eut d'autres choix que tourner les talons.

- Salut, s'enquit Theodore en tendant la main aux Gryffondor. Theodore Nott.  
>- T'es malade ? Demanda Ron Weasley. T'es un Serpentard et...<br>- Et je suis habillé en rouge et déguisé en Potter, cherchez pas à comprendre. Mais aujourd'hui je reste ici.

Et il tendit la main pour s'emparer d'un morceau de pain qu'il commença à beurrer. Les autres lions le regardaient comme s'il était une bête de foire. Ce qui, d'un certain côté, n'était pas totalement faux.

- On est bien ici, il fait moins froid que près des murs. Et on a l'impression d'être moins à l'écart, d'être plus aimé des gens et... c'est sans doute pas faux en fait. En plus vous parlez bien entre vous, on croirait que tout le monde aime tout le monde. C'est cool d'être un Gryffondor. Demain je serais un Poufsouffle pour voir ce que ça fait et après demain un Serdaigle pour ... voir ce que ça fait là aussi et...  
>- Et après tu seras muet parce qu'on t'aura coupé la langue, trancha Seamus, tout sourire. N'est-ce-pas Nott.<br>- Ca ne serait pas très gentil.

_

_- Cap... et même de rester toute la journée avec eux._

* * *

><p>Ca vole pas bien haut hein ... mais ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire.<p>

Si vous avez des idées de "Pas cap de ..." Je suis preneuse (même si j'ai déjà une petite liste)

SB


	2. T'habiller en lapin

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Mettre au défi un ami est un pari risqué... peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'ont rien contre l'idée de perdre. Et Theodore ne fait définitivement pas partie de ceux là.

**Titre** **de la fiction** : Pas cap...

**Titre de l'OS : **De t'habiller en lapin**_  
><em>**

**Divers**: Idée de la Patate, parce qu'un jour sa passion des hommes lapins me tuera.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>- Theo ? Pas cap de t'habiller en lapin toute une journée.<br>_

Assis dans un coin de la salle commune, un rouleau de parchemin déroulé devant lui, deux livres ouverts en face, une plume dans une main et un pot d'encre non loin de là ... on aurait pu croire Theodore Nott en pleine rédaction d'un énième devoir préparé en avance. Que nenni !

Le jeune étudiant à Serpentard était en pleine réflexion. Le nouveau défi de Smith en tête, il réfléchissait. Autant se mettre aux couleurs de Gryffondor était une chose facile, évidente et... amusante. Mais un lapin.

Ah ! Il savait.

Personne n'alla dire quoi que ce soit en voyant Theodore se précipiter dans son dortoir après avoir jeté sa plume sur la table et tout abandonné à sa place occupée un instant plus tôt. Blaise Zabini se contenta de hausser les épaules et de faire signe à son adversaire aux échecs que c'était à son tour d'aller ranger le matériel de leur ami.

De mauvaise grâce, le blond quitta un instant le plateau de jeu du regard... pour rebouchonner l'encre, essuyer la plume, remettre les marque pages dans les livres et les fermer, enrouler le parchemin. Puis tout remettre dans le sac neuf du fils Nott et le prendre avec lui.

- Un jour il faudra qu'il se calme, quand même, grogna Draco. Il est pas possible, lui.  
>- Smith a une bonne influence sur lui, sourit Blaise après avoir demandé à son fou de capturer la reine ennemie. Il apprend à vivre maintenant.<br>- Je me demande ce qu'il va encore nous inventer... je suis curieux de...  
>- Tu verras demain.<p>

Et le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils virent que la salle de bain était déjà occupée par Theodore... ils comprirent qu'effectivement : ils verraient aujourd'hui.

- Theodore tu sors où je t'allonge les dents !  
>- Comment tu fais pour toujours viser juste ? S'intéressa Theodore en sortant.<p>

Ou plutôt en bondissant. Un costume de lapin, rose, sur le dos, une carotte en peluche dans une main et de fausses moustaches qu'il s'était fait pousser à l'aide d'un sort trouvé dans un livre... les autres serpents soupirèrent.

- Je me demande si je te préférais pas en Potter, lâcha soudain Draco.  
>- Je pense que Smith va adorer ta queue, sourit Blaise en regardant le bout de laine blanche qu'avait son ami au bas du dos. Mais vous êtes vraiment tordu, vous deux.<p>

Assis, le dos bien droit, sur son lit, les jambes croisées et la tête relevée : Theodore attendait patiemment que les quatre occupants du dortoir passent par la salle de bain à leur tour.

Il ne disait pas un mot, acceptant sans sourciller les regards inquiets de ses amis. Qu'ils doutent donc de sa santé mentale, il savait ce qu'ils en pensaient et regrettait qu'ils ne soient incapable, tous autant qu'ils étaient, de cesser de se prendre autant au sérieux.

- Theo j'suis désolé mais... je ne veux pas être vu avec un lapin rose, s'excusa Draco.

Il accusa le coup en silence. Hocha la tête. Attrapa son sac. Et partit devant eux. Sa bonne humeur du matin, son envie de sautiller gaiment avec sa carotte en peluche... envolée aussi vite que ne se déplace un vif d'or.

Le serpent déguisé en lapin ouvrit les portes de la Grande salle et entra. Son entrée ne passa pas autant inaperçue que la semaine précédente (même si, une fois qu'il ne se soit installé à la table ennemie, on avait bien plus remarqué son arrivée).

A la table des Poufsouffle, Zacharias souriait. Theodore avait relevé ce défi également. Les moustaches, la carotte en peluche... même la petite queue blanche. Il y avait la totale.

Sauf la bonne humeur. Il traînait des pieds, avançait sans entrain jusqu'à sa table attitrée. Ordinairement, même lorsqu'il était vêtu comme un élève normal, il avait une certaine bonne humeur.

Rien. Niet.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Crabbe et Goyle qui, tête baissée, semblaient masquer difficilement un fou rire. Intrigués, Theodore et Zacharias, tout comme les autres élèves, levèrent les yeux.

Pour voir entrer deux lapins qui sautillaient. Le premier, noir avec quelques taches blanches au niveau des oreilles était pourchassé par un autre. Plus petit que le premier et entièrement blanc de son côté, celui-ci semblait teigneux et pourchassait le sombre en brandissant une carotte au dessus de sa tête.

Carotte qui ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur la tête du premier qui, théâtralement, leva les pattes en guise de protection. Les rires autour fusaient, amusés de cette situation... de cette ambiance si légère et si inhabituelle. Même si les serpents semblaient moins agressifs qu'auparavant, surtout depuis le début du petit jeu opposant Nott et Smith : ils n'en restaient pas moins des Serpentard. Un danger indéniable.

Blaise, qui s'était fièrement costumé en lapin noir, sautilla jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle après avoir confisqué la carotte factice de son ami aux cheveux blonds. Il se baissa légèrement pour souffler quelques mots à l'oreille de l'investigateur de cette vaste plaisanterie.

- Taille lui une carotte.

Sans savoir qu'il venait de lui donner une idée pour un prochain défi.

Ensuite, il rejoignit les deux autres lapins. Rose, blanc et noir : n'avaient-ils pas fière allure ? Rien n'était moins sur.

_- Cap ... et même d'y entrainer Malfoy et Zabini.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Je verrais si je ne peux pas en mettre un le mercredi et un autre le dimanche afin de remplacer ACAECA ;)<p>

Si vous avez des idées de "Pas cap de ..." Je suis preneuse (même si j'ai déjà une petite liste)

SB


	3. T'habiller en Serdaigle

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Mettre au défi un ami est un pari risqué... peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'ont rien contre l'idée de perdre. Et Theodore ne fait définitivement pas partie de ceux là.

**Titre** **de la fiction** : Pas cap...

**Titre de l'OS : **De t'habiller en Serdaigle**_  
><em>**

**Divers**: Visiblement j'ai parfois des idées bizarres quand je réfléchis pendant les cours.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>- Ted ? Pas cap de t'habiller en Serdaigle.<em>

Draco et Blaise ignoraient qu'un nouveau parti avait été lancé. Leur ami avait préféré le leur taire convaincu, à tord ou à raison, qu'ils auraient fait leur possible pour lui faire abandonner son idée.

Idée pourtant géniale, il fallait se le dire... même s'il avait longuement hésité. Son génie avait gardé deux possibilités, les deux meilleures. Chacune lui plaisait et méritait d'être mise en pratique. Une seule le serait. Une cette fois et il trouverait bien un créneau pour la seconde. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

Lorsque ses deux amis le virent sortir de la salle de bain, ils avaient osés s'attendre (les ânes !) à le voir habillé de son uniforme de cours aux couleurs de Serpentard. Le pantalon bien ajusté et maintenu par une ceinture. Des chaussures cirées. Une chemise blanche parfaitement boutonnée. La robe noire sur le dos avec son blason sur le torse. Les cheveux noirs en pagaille. Les yeux bleus. Ils avaient osés s'attendre à voir un Theodore Nott habillé en Theodore Nott.

- Non mais je rêve, s'exclama Blaise, bouche bée.

Au même titre que le blond, il ne quittait pas des yeux son camarade aux idées farfelues. Enfin les idées farfelues c'était Smith qui les avait... Theodore se contentait d'avoir une interprétation tout à fait personnelle et de les arranger à sa sauce.

Lorsque le blaireau lui avait demandé de s'habiller comme un Gryffondor : sans doute n'avait-il jamais espéré le voir débarquer métamorphosé en Harry Potter.  
>Lorsque le lapin était sorti de son cerveau mal construit : avait-il vraiment pu deviner qu'un lapin rose débarquerait un matin dans la salle commune ?<br>Et en lui lançant ce qui devait être le défi de revêtir les couleurs des bleus : pas un instant il n'avait dû s'imaginer voir débarquer Luna Lovegood numéro deux.  
>Ou alors la situation était plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient.<p>

- Si vous saviez le temps que j'ai passé dans la salle de bain... même Pansy serait choqué.  
>- Ah ça... j'en doute pas, murmura Draco sans pouvoir détacher son regard de son camarade. Punaise mais... Loufoca !<p>

Alors que le digne fils de Lucius Malfoy hurlait cette évidence, le jeune Zabini se mettait à quatre pattes devant Theodore et collait son nez sur ses jambes. Ou presque.

- Merlin mais tu t'es épilé !

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns à l'origine lui offrit son plus beau sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une connerie plus grosse que lui. Il donna ensuite un coup de pied, léger, à son ami pour le faire se relever.

- Et je suis en jupe aussi donc si tu pouvais éviter de...

Blaise s'esclaffa et lui flanqua une grande tape dans le dos avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Et si, lorsqu'il s'était amusé à se costumer en Héros national, il n'avait pas eu besoin de trop toucher à ses cheveux... pour son nouveau rôle c'était une autre paire de manche.

- Les cheveux... l'un des moments les plus difficile. Non mais t'as déjà essayé de te faire pousser les cheveux ?  
>- Je t'avouerais que non, se moqua Blaise. Ni de me les teindre en blond.<p>

Theodore continuait de sourire même lorsque Malfoy se barricada dans la salle de bain, sommant le "peuple" de laisser le roi se préparer en paix. Blaise, lui, avait laissé passer son tour et n'aurait qu'à attendre la manche suivante ... toujours les yeux rivés sur le jeune Nott qui ne cesserait de l'épater.

- Et pour les seins t'as fait comment ?  
>- Comme pour les radis.<br>- Et t'as fait comment pour les radis ?  
>- J'ai simplement menacé un elfe de maison de lui donner un pull s'il ne me donnait pas trois pommes et des radis.<br>- J'ignore si je dois te prendre pour un fou ou pour un génie.

Grégory choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. A moitié dans le brouillard, il zyeuta brièvement les occupants du dortoir pour pencher la tête sur le côté en découvrant une grande blonde assise sur le lit de Theodore.

Depuis quand Smith avait-il les cheveux long ? Le blaireau venait souvent réveiller les serpents à sa façon et de manière à ce qu'ils ne sachent jamais s'il oserait s'aventurer dans leur fosse ou non.

- Aaah ! Goyle, s'enthousiasma Smith.

Sauf que ce n'était pas... Smith. Déjà de dos il s'étonnait de voir le Poufsouffle avec les cheveux longs et sembla rassuré lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de Theodore.  
>Pour vite déchanter.<br>Theodore.  
>Et après on le prenait, lui et Vincent, pour un imbécile. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui était affublé d'une jupe, d'une perruque (Merlin ! Dites lui que s'était bien une perruque) et de deux radis aux oreilles.<p>

- Au fait, Theo ... t'as fait comment pour accrocher les radis à tes oreilles ?  
>- Radis plus baguette magique plus livre plus talent égal... réussite, répondit juste le garçon.<p>

A moitié disparut dans sa malle, ce dernier était en train de la vider, de mettre l'intégralité du dortoir sans dessus dessous à la recherche de l'objet mystère.

Les bras croisés, Draco (enfin sorti de la salle de bain), Blaise (qui avait fini son tour) et Grégory (également fin près) regardaient le massacre. Plus leur camarade retirait ses affaires, plus ils perdaient pieds, moins ils comprenaient quelque chose. Le jeune Nott était étrange, c'était indéniable mais ce que dissimulait sa malle l'était plus encore.

- AH ! Ca y est ! Je savais que j'avais bien fait de les garder.

Le brun aux cheveux blonds et à la jupe bleue tenait, tel un trophée, une paire de lunettes étranges. Que reconnurent aussitôt ses camarades, y compris Vincent qui quittait la salle de bain.

- Me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois, souffla Draco. Qu'est ce que tu fous avec des longospectres dans ta malle ?  
>- Pas des longospectres, répliqua Theodore comme s'il n'eut s'agit d'une évidence. Des lorgnospectres.<br>- Ca sert à quoi en plus ?  
>- Ca sert à voir si tu n'as pas des Joncheruines dans la tête, sourit le costumé. Ta tête en est infestée, d'ailleurs.<p>

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis quitta le dortoir, suivit des quatre autres. Baguettes au poing, ils se tenaient près à calmer n'importe quel plaisantin, ou abruti (si l'on considérait que cela ne formait pas qu'une grande et unique catégorie).

Fier de son accoutrement, Theodore entra dans la grande salle. Sans hésitation il alla s'installer en face de son modèle sous les regards scandalisés de ses voisins.

- Je savais plus quelle était la couleur de tes yeux, avoua-t-il d'emblé. Donc j'les aie gardés bleus. Je saurais, pour une prochaine fois, qu'ils sont gris.  
>- Elles sont jolies tes boucles d'oreilles, sourit-elle en les désignant du doigt.<br>- J'te les passerais si tu veux.

Bouche bée, Zacharias regardait la scène. Après le coup du déguisement de Potter, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de semblable... mais il se serait plutôt imaginé Theodore en Michael Corner, Terry Boot ou... quelconque autre membre de la gente masculine.

Certainement pas un clone quasi parfait de la plus luna des Loufoca... non ! De la plus loufoca des Loufoques. Luna des Phoques ? Loufoca des Luna ! Ah ! Voilà ! Non. Ca il ne s'y serait vraiment pas attendu.

Surtout à la jupe. Aux jambes épilées. Aux cheveux longs, blonds, sales. Aux lorgnospectres sur le nez. Aux radis aux oreilles.

Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez monsieur Nott ?

_- Cap ... et même d'enfiler l'uniforme féminin de ces derniers._

* * *

><p>Finalement il y aura un "Pas cap" le mercredi et un autre le dimanche (dans le limite du possible, bien entendu)<p>

**Donc à mercredi :D**

**_https:/ / twitter. com / #! / Snapou_Black (pour suivre)_**

Si vous avez des idées de "Pas cap de ..." Je suis preneuse (même si j'ai déjà une petite liste)

SB


	4. Teindre Malfoy en roux

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Mettre au défi un ami est un pari risqué... peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'ont rien contre l'idée de perdre. Et Theodore ne fait définitivement pas partie de ceux là.

**Titre** **de la fiction** : Pas cap...

**Titre de l'OS : **De teindre Malfoy en roux**_  
><em>**

**Divers**: Pas le meilleur... loin de là.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>- Ted ? Pas cap de teindre les cheveux de Malfoy en roux.<em>

Pour la première fois depuis le début des festivités, Theodore avait réellement hésité à accepter le pari ou non. Se mettre en danger, se ridiculiser était une chose mais le faire avec un autre... Malfoy... Draco Malfoy qui plus est semblait être un enjeu bien trop important.

Pourtant après un rapide calcul de coût/avantage et d'avantages/risques il avait finit par hocher positivement de la tête. Il essaierait au moins. Et s'il échouait il ne serait plus de ce monde pour en payer le prix fort.

C'est pourquoi la veille au soir, assis confortablement dans un canapé de la salle commune à lire tout en regardant du coin de l'œil la partie d'échec des deux compères : Theodore avait daigné se proposer pour aller chercher un jus de citrouille au blondinet.

Interloqué au départ il acquiesça tout de même fin content de ne pas avoir à se lever. Merlin que s'aurait été pourtant préférable pour lui.

Une heure plus tard, Blaise pouvait voir Draco dormir à moitié affalé sur son fauteuil et la nouvelle partie qu'ils avaient entamée n'était plus bonne à rien. Les deux éveillés montèrent donc en abandonnant le troisième à sa couchette inconfortable mais qu'il avait lui-même choisie.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Theodore était redescendu quelques heures plus tard et avait fait léviter son ami. Pourrait-il encore l'appeler ainsi après ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il n'était pas non plus en train de lui raser la tête (étonnant que Zacharias n'y ait pas songé, d'ailleurs) ni même de l'émasculer. Il était juste en train de le teindre ... en roux. Et le roux n'était pas non plus une couleur de cheveux hideuse.

Bien que cela ne dépendait vraiment du roux choisit. Certaines nuances pouvaient être pas mal tout comme d'autres pouvaient être absolument... affreuses.

Mais il s'égarait en pensant ainsi et se ré intéressa à l'application de la coloration.

L'air de rien, Theodore s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Comme à chaque début de semaine il prit bien tout son temps afin de laisser présager le pire aux autres.

- Ted ! On ne va pas y passer le réveillon non plus !

La main sur la poigné, le brun la tourna et sortit la tête haute. Il salua Draco et vit que Blaise dormait toujours : heureusement sinon il aurait été contraint à faire de la salle de bain sa nouvelle habitation.

- Bon tu réveilles les trois flemmards faut que je me prépare.

A la hâte le serpent réveilla Blaise, Vincent et Grégory et prit ses jambes à son cou. Mieux valait qu'il ne fasse face à Draco dans un lieu bondé, là où ses chances de survies ne frôlaient pas le zéro absolu.

- THEODORE ! Rugissait Malfoy quelques instants plus tard en sortant d'un bond de la salle de bain pour chercher le fautif du regard... sans succès. Où est-il ! OU IL EST CET INFÂME ET REPUGNANT ENFOIRE !  
>- Draco... Tu es roux ? S'étonnait Zabini, un sourcil levé. Je n'avais jamais fait gaffe.<br>- C'est Theodore ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il l'a fait. Je vais le tuer à main nu. Lui broyer les vertèbres. L'étriper. L'étrangler avec ses boyaux. Lui arracher la peau avant de la lui faire manger et...  
>- On a comprit le principe. Inutile de me rendre malade quand j'ai le ventre vide.<p>

Zacharias fixait Theodore, assit seul à sa table. Un sourire aux lèvres, il était persuadé que le brun avait abandonné son entreprise folle et enfin accepté l'idée de ne pas être capable de tout. Sinon il serait forcément déjà venu se vanter auprès de lui. Il était un Serpentard et n'aurait jamais laissé quiconque douter de lui.

Mais il avait l'air bien trop serein pour avoir perdu son pari. La manière dont il tartinait son chocolat sur sa tartine. Donc il fixait la grande porte, l'air d'attendre quelque chose... peut être même quelqu'un. Peut être Malfoy.

Non. Mais Nott n'était pas suicidaire au point de toucher aux cheveux de Draco. Personne ne l'était à ce point. Pas même Potter, bien qu'il n'aille pas mettre sa main au feu pour cette dernière affirmation.

- Qu'est ce que t'as à fixé Nott comme ça ? demanda Justin à son voisin de table. Tu lui as pas donné de pari cette semaine ?  
>- Teindre Malfoy en roux... je pense qu'il a dû...<p>

Il allait dire "faire marcher arrière et ne pas le faire" mais le né-moldu à ses côtés l'interrompit pour le remplacer par un "foncer droit dans l'mur et signer son arrêt de mort".

Ah oui. Aussi.

Voir Draco Malfoy se précipiter sur Theodore qui s'était redressé d'un bond pour fuir la furie était une réaction presque normale compte tenue de la tête du premier.

Merlin mais l'enfoiré osé tout.

- Theodore je te jure que tu vas souffrir !  
>- Zaaaach sauve moi ! Supplia le brun, accroché aux épaules du blond qui n'était pas si innocent que ça car étant l'origine du problème. Ai-pitié d'une pauvre âme innocente.<br>- La pauvre âme innocente ici que je vois ... ce n'est pas toi, Theodore.

_- Cap ... et même de ne pas passer le reste de ma vie à me cacher._

* * *

><p>A la fin de la semaine je serais en vacances sauf que je pars et donc le week end de la première : il n'y aura rien.<p>

**_https:/ / twitter. com / #! / Snapou_Black (pour suivre)_**

Si vous avez des idées de "Pas cap de ..." Je suis preneuse (même si j'ai déjà une petite liste)

SB


	5. Me tailler une pipe

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Mettre au défi un ami est un pari risqué... peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'ont rien contre l'idée de perdre. Et Theodore ne fait définitivement pas partie de ceux là.

**Titre** **de la fiction** : Pas cap...

**Titre de l'OS : **De me tailler une pipe**_  
><em>**

**Divers**: Je verrais si je mets un chapitre mercredi mais je sais pas (je verrais quoi) mais dimanche prochain il n'y en aura pas.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>- Ted ? Pas cap de me tailler une pipe.<em>

Assis dans un coin reculé de la salle commune, loin des babillages incessant des premières années. Des enfantillages des secondes. Des "je suis trop un Dieu wesh t'as vu vieux frères" des troisièmes. Des je-me-la-pète-et-me-croit-mieux-que-tout-le-monde en quatrième. Des "Mais qui sera le prochain veinard à finir dans mes bras" avec la variante féminine des cinquièmes. Des parties d'échecs des sixièmes et des "Mais rends moi ma peluche en forme de banane ! - pas tant que tu m'auras pas rendu celle en forme de kiwi !" des septièmes. Il avait honte, d'ailleurs, d'être associé à cette dernière catégorie.

Donc loin de ces cas, Theodore travaillait. Oh ! Il n'était pas le nez dans un bouquin ou penché sur un parchemin pour une fois. Non ! Ce n'était pas pour ce genre de travail qu'il avait besoin de calme. Même à un concert des Bizzar's Sisters il saurait lire (et comprendre) un livre.

Il s'affairait sur une toute autre chose. Mais pour le comprendre mieux vaut remonter un peu plus tôt.

- Draco... c'est quoi une pipe ?

Tout avait donc commencé ainsi. Blaise et le blond s'étaient regardés, visiblement surpris de cette question. Comprenant ce qu'ils comprenaient, le brun avait aussitôt prit la peine de dissiper le malentendu et apaiser les esprits... mais si l'on souhaitait être tout à fait honnête, un "Tu demanderas à Smith de te montrer" avait été nécessaire pour sa compréhension.

- Mais pourquoi cette question ? avait demandé Zabini.  
>- Je voulais juste être sur qu'il y avait un autre sens...<p>

Depuis qu'il traînait avec le blaireau, Theodore avait perdu quelques neurones et ne connaissait plus aussi bien qu'avant le sens du mot "réfléchir". Pourquoi se méfier donc... surtout qu'il s'agissait de Nott. Et de Smith. Et que peu importait à quel petit jeu ils pouvaient jouer : ils n'avaient rien à voir dans l'histoire.

Non ! Ils n'ont jamais enfilé de costume de lapin lorsque Theodore l'avait fait. Et non Draco n'avait jamais eu les cheveux roux à cause d'eux. Non bien sur que non !

Méfiés de rien ... pendant un temps. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver avec un sac sur l'épaule contenant une trentaine de bouts de bois, une chemise et ses chaussettes en moins : ils s'inquiétèrent.

- Et encore ... j'ai dû en menacer un de lui donner mon pantalon.  
>- Tu peux pas libérer des elfes qui ne sont pas sous tes ordres ! S'indigna Draco. Theodore c'est... tu peux pas !<br>- Granger le fait bien, elle, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et moi c'est pour la bonne cause.  
>- Et pourquoi autant de bois ?<br>- Pour m'entraîner.

Oui tout avait démarré ainsi. Draco et Blaise s'étaient lentement éloignés, comme s'ils craignaient que sa folie ne soit contagieuse (le risque n'en valait vraiment pas la chandelle) et avaient prit possession d'un canapé sur lequel ils se disputaient (encore) pour des broutilles (encore).

- Ted ! Ramènes toi au lieu de jouer avec ton bois.  
>- Mais je m'entraîne !<p>

- - -

Draco frappa trois coups à la porte de la salle de bain, pas un de moins, pas un de plus. Tout sourire, son ami aux cheveux bruns sortit de celle-ci... physiquement normal et correctement habillé. Sans réfléchir, le blond attrapa son ami par le poigné et le tira à sa suite dans la salle d'eau.

- AU VIOOOOL ! BLAIIIISE A L'AIDE ! Hurlait Theodore, réveillant le dortoir par la même occasion. Draco je suis pas consentant !  
>- Je te jure que si tu m'as fait quoi que ce soit je te tue avec une cuillère à café !<p>

Un sourcil levé, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, le jeune Nott se disait que c'était bon à savoir et qu'il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de tenter de nouveau quelque chose sur le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

A croire qu'ils sont tarés de pères en fils dans cette famille.

- Il t'a pas lancé de pari débile, le blaireau ?

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Theodore hocha la tête. Oh que si il en avait eu un. Un que Zacharias espérait bien qu'il ne réalise pas afin d'avoir le dernier mot.

Mais l'on ne jouait pas avec lui. Pas de cette manière en tous les cas. S'il avait cru l'avoir, c'était que Smith le connaissait bien mal. Comme s'il n'allait pas penser à jouer sur les mots.

Evidence pourtant. A peine avait-il entendu la demande du blaireau qu'il avait su comment le détourner.

- Et c'était quoi, donc ?  
>- C'est dans mon sac, sourit-il. Tu verras dans la grande salle.<p>

- - -

Zacharias vit Theodore entrer entouré de Draco et Blaise. D'un signe de tête le brun leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient aller s'installer sans lui car il avait un léger détour à faire... à la table des blaireaux.

Il s'autorisa à pousser Justin, qui leva les yeux au ciel mais ne rechigna pas. Après tout : il ne l'avait pas jeté par terre, non plus.  
>Aaah l'optimisme du jeune Finch-Fletchley qui n'avait pas de limites...<p>

- Tu voulais une pipe, non ?

Et sa candeur ... à croquer. Tout le monde sourit sauf Ernie Macmillan qui venait de se prendre une douche de jus de citrouille et de salive. Bon appétit.

- L'intitulé exact était que tu me tailles une pipe, sourit Zacharias. Ce que tu n'as pas fait. Donc j'ai gagné.  
>- Pas si vite, l'affreux.<p>

Theodore mit son sac sur la table et commença à sortir ses affaires de cours. Livres. Parchemins. Plumes. Encres. Tout le matériel nécessaire lorsque l'on est un élève assidue en cours.

- Ted, tu cherches quoi ?  
>- Bingo !<p>

Le brun brandit une pipe en bois, la tenant au dessus de sa tête tel un trophée. Draco et Blaise, de leur table, voyaient tout et comprenaient enfin dans leur globalité les questions du troisième.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, sourit le jeune Nott en la tendant au blaireau. Je l'ai taillée moi-même et elle est pour toi. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que je t'ai taillé une pipe.

Rien que pour la mine effarée du gaillard ... cela valait le détour.

- Et n'oublie pas... fumer tue cher ami, conclut Theodore d'une tape sur l'épaule. Mais je conçois que ne pas fumer ne te rendra pas immortel.

_- Cap ... et même de te prendre pour un con._

* * *

><p><strong><em>https: / twitter. com / #! / Snapou_Black (pour suivre)_**

Si vous avez des idées de "Pas cap de ..." Je suis preneuse (même si j'ai déjà une petite liste)

SB


	6. Te déguiser en phallus géant

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Mettre au défi un ami est un pari risqué... peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'ont rien contre l'idée de perdre. Et Theodore ne fait définitivement pas partie de ceux là.

**Titre** **de la fiction** : Pas cap...

**Titre de l'OS : **De te déguiser en phallus géant**_  
><em>**

**Divers**: Finalement ça sera de nouveau un chapitre par semaine (le dimanche) puisque j'ai trouvé autre chose à mettre le mercredi :)

Et cet intitulé est uniquement en raison du traumatisme provoqué par un caillou qui en avait la forme (un rocher bref ... un gros bazar en pierre qui en avait la forme ... et qu'on avait même en carte postale après :B)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>- Ted ? Pas cap de te déguiser en phallus géant.<em>

Assis dans le canapé à regarder Blaise et Draco s'acharner pour terminer un devoir de potions, Theodore était loin d'avoir le courage de se lever et d'aller leur donner un coup de pouce afin de faire cesser leurs jérémiades.

Au fond, en plus, il aimait bien les entendre se plaindre. Ca agaçait tout le monde, y compris les deux coupables ... mais lui s'en moquait royalement. Il avait dû apprendre depuis bien longtemps à faire abstraction de leur boucan, de leurs discussions et de leurs divagations. Sinon il serait devenu fou.

Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
>Oui. Lui aussi avait peur.<p>

- Teddy vient nous aider !  
>- Je réfléchis, Blaise. Donc non.<br>- Tu réfléchis à quoi ? S'intéressa le garçon.

Mais était-il réellement intéressé ou était-ce la seule option qu'il avait trouvée pour avoir une excuse de sortir le nez de son devoir et penser à autre chose.  
>Si tel était le cas alors pensé qu'il pourrait penser avec Theodore était une idée loufoque. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec les pensées du jeune Nott. Pas même le concerné qui peinait par moment à se comprendre.<p>

- - - - -

C'est en pleine nuit que l'idée lui vînt. Certes ça ne serait pas sa meilleure mais rien que pour pouvoir sortir sa réplique à Zacharias : il le ferait. D'autant plus qu'il fallait l'avouer : il aimait tourner en dérision les idées du blondinet et de le tourner à son avantage.

Inutile de le dire car tout le monde aurait tôt fait de le deviner dans la grande salle : mais ce "pas cap" était uniquement dans le but de se venger de la pipe qu'il lui avait taillé.

Le blaireau n'avait pas encore compris qu'il lui avait fait la plus belle pipe de sa vie. Qu'il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver à un tel niveau. Qu'il s'était entraîné des heures durant. Qu'il avait même été demandé de l'aide à Hermione Granger. Qu'il s'était rabaissé à aller lui en demander... et Smith ne lui en était même pas reconnaissant.

Peut être simplement car il n'avait pas jugé utile d'aller voir son ami blaireau pour l'en informer. Honnêtement il avait du mal à s'imaginer entrer dans une grande salle bonder, se diriger d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la table des jaunes, taper sur l'épaule du coupable en s'exclamant "Hey Zach ! Faut que j'te dise quand même que j'ai demandé de l'aide à Granger. Je savais pas trop comment on faisait une pipe donc..."

Au fond... il avait comme l'impression que signer son arrêt de mort était une manière plus sure de survivre.

Donc pour en revenir à nos moutons, Theodore s'était réveillé en pleine nuit avec la solution... qui n'arrangerait pas ses affaires dans le futur proche car Zacharias Smith n'aurait de cesse de faire son possible pour le mettre au pied du mur.

Envoyant au diable le sommeil des quatre autres, il alluma une bougie et commença à fouiller sa malle, sa table de chevet et sous son lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous, bordel, marmonna un Draco dans le brouillard. Y en a qui essaient de dormir.  
>- Je cherche une photo de Zach. Je suis sur d'en avoir une.<p>

Incrédule, le fils Malfoy se laissa tomber en arrière, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il grogna quelques insultes à l'encontre de son ami réveillé et apparemment en forme... sans chercher à en savoir plus quand à cette lubie concernant une photo du blaireau.

Il avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de tenter de les comprendre, cela ne devait pas être possible. Cela ne pouvait pas l'être.

- - - - -

- Ted ! Sors de cette salle de bain ou je fou le feu à ta malle, menaça Draco qui semblait ne pas s'être remis de l'interruption de son cycle de sommeil provoquée par Nott.  
>- Minute papillon, je peaufine deux trois détails et je libère ton antre sacrée.<p>

Deux trois détails plus tard ses camarades pouvaient découvrir le nouveau défi du blaireau.

- Pas cap de mettre l'uniforme de Poufsouffle ? Identifia le blond râleur.  
>- Pas cap de te prendre mon apparence ? Tenta à son tour Blaise.<br>- Raté et raté, sourit le brun aux cheveux blonds. C'est plus recherché que cela.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Theodore alla s'allonger sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il avait bien le temps de dormir encore un peu en attendant que Draco, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory ne soient prêts également.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda à voix basse Blaise à son oreille.  
>- Tu verras.<br>- Pourquoi je sens que Smith ne va pas apprécier de te voir arriver comme ça ?  
>- Parce qu'il ne va effectivement pas apprécier. Mais qu'il est primordial qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut rien contre moi.<p>

- - - - -

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Zacharias ? S'interrogea Justin en voyant son voisin de table fixer la porte d'un air idiot.  
>- J'attends de voir arriver Theo, expliqua-t-il simplement. Sous forme de Theodore, d'ailleurs.<br>- Tu lui as pas donné de défi stupide ?  
>- Si. Mais il ne le relèvera pas.<br>- Tu disais la même chose avec la pipe... et il t'a roulé dans la farine et en beauté.

Smith fusilla Finch-Fletchley du regard. Inutile qu'il ne lui rappelle cet échec cuisant. Merlin, il n'était toujours pas remit de la manière dont son ami avait su tourner l'intitulé à son avantage. Il avait cogité toute la semaine pour trouver un thème qui ne saurait être sortit de son contexte... aussi intelligent ne soit Nott : il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Oh mazette.

La tête vissée sur un ressort, le blond leva les yeux vers la porte... et ce fût le choc. Il se demandait ce qu'allait invoquer Theodore pour se justifier. A l'avance, il sentait pourtant que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

Peut être même qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas chercher à l'avoir. Mais s'il ne la voulait pas : Nott se ferait une joie de la lui donner. Car c'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient l'un envers l'autre.

- C'est plutôt réussis comme métamorphose. Mcgo peut être fière de son élève.  
>- C'est pas ce qui était prévu, murmura Zacharias, bouche bée. C'est pas comme ça qu'il aurait dû être !<p>

L'uniforme de Serpentard sur le dos, afin de bien montrer qu'il n'était pas en train de répondre à un "Pas cap de t'habiller en Poufsouffle", à la rigueur un "Pas cap de prendre mon apparence" sur lequel il aurait fait un clin d'œil au comportement du blaireau ... Theodore avançait la tête haute, le dos droit et avec son sourire moqueur habituel sur le visage.

- T'as rien compris Ted, se moqua Smith, une fois son faux-lui à sa hauteur. C'était pas ce qui était prévu. J'ai gagné et tu as perdu.  
>- Ah bon ? S'étonna la tête de Zacharias mais ce n'était pas Zacharias. J'ai pourtant toujours trouvé que tu avais une tête de bite.<p>

Justin, qui était en train d'avaler une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille recracha le tout sur le malheureux Ernie qui était une fois de plus la victime du jet.

- Non mais ça devient une habitude ou quoi ! Râla le concerné. Ca fait deux fois !  
>- Theodore ... c'était pas ce qui était prévu.<br>- Tu donnes les directives, libre à moi de les interpréter à ma manière.

_- Cap ... et même de me moquer ouvertement de toi._

* * *

><p><strong><em>https: / twitter. com / #! / Snapou_Black (pour suivre)_**

Si vous avez des idées de "Pas cap de ..." Je suis preneuse (même si j'ai déjà une petite liste)

SB


	7. De manger du nutella

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Mettre au défi un ami est un pari risqué... peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'ont rien contre l'idée de perdre. Et Theodore ne fait définitivement pas partie de ceux là.

**Titre** **de la fiction** : Pas cap...

**Titre de l'OS : **De manger un pot de Nutella entier à la cuillère**_  
><em>**

**Divers**: Une recherche sur le Nutella a été requise pour cet OS (a)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>- Ted ? Pas cap de manger un pot de Nutella entier à la cuillère.<em>

_

S'il y avait bien une chose que Zacharias avait toujours trouvé scandaleuse chez son ami Serpentard : c'était la phrase suivante.

- C'est infect, Zach.

Ceci était pourtant anodin et n'aurait pas dû choquer le blondinet et pourtant. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait proférer pareille insulte à l'égard du Nutella. Cette merveille moldu. Rien que pour ça, ils méritaient bien tout leur amour et toute leur considération.

Theodore avait bien le droit de détester le jus de citrouille, les carottes, les courgettes, les pulls mal pliés, les pages de livres cornées, les petits pois, les chaussures pas assez serrées, les cheveux de Granger, Hannah Abbot... il pouvait détester tout ce qu'il voulait, oui.

Mais non ! Il ne pouvait pas détester le Nutella ! Il ne pouvait pas c'était immoral ! Purement et simplement immoral.

- - - - -

- Un problème Theo ?

Telle fût la question de Blaise en voyant son camarade affaler sur la table. Enfin pour être exact il avait reculé sa chaise du meuble, avait ses coudes et ses bras sur la planche de travail et le menton posé dessus. Son regard fixait quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui étonna l'autre serpent au plus haut point.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce binns, Ted ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé. Du Nutella.  
>- C'n'est pas QUE du Nutella Blaise, murmura le brun. C'est ce qui causera ma perte. C'est LE Nutella.<p>

Soit. Theodore était fou. Pas que ce soit un scoop mais Blaise avait encore eu quelques espoirs et bêtement cru que son ami n'était pas une cause perdue. Définitivement : si. Il en était une.

Et tout ça par la faute de Smith. C'était Smith qui lui avait retourné le cerveau. C'était Smith qui avait fait du plus Serpentard des Serpentard de leur année... le plus Bizarre des Serpentard de l'école.

La faute de Smith s'il se mettait à mettre l'uniforme de Gryffondor en se déguisant en Potter ; s'il s'habillait en lapin ; s'il se travestissait en Loufoca pour s'habiller en Serdaigle ; s'il s'était déguisé en Smith (bien que là, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu : le sujet était un phallus.). La faute de Smith, encore, si Draco s'était retrouvé roux un beau matin et qu'une quantité astronomique de bois avait été taillé pour en faire une pipe.

La faute de Smith si cela faisait une demi-heure que Nott fixait un pot de Nutella comme s'il allait lui bondir dessus.

- J'veux pas le manger.  
>- Tu sais qu'il existe des pots plus petits questionna Blaise. Qui ne sont pas des pots de... cinq kilos. T'avais pas plus gros encore ?<br>- J'avais deux pots de cinq kilos mais bon : quand il faut traverser tout Poudlard avec les dix kilos, le sac de cours sur l'épaule et des bouquins de la bibliothèque... il faut faire un choix avant le grand départ.

- - - - -

Theodore n'avait pas beaucoup bougé depuis l'instant où Blaise était venu le déranger. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges et chercher à détourner l'intitulé de Smith : rien à faire... cette fois il ne trouvait pas et ne trouverait pas seul.

Derrière, Draco et Blaise faisaient une partie de dames, tout en pariant sur "Le temps que Theodore ne daigne se lever pour aller leur demander tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le Nutella" ou "Dans combien de temps il fracassera les cinq kilos par terre sur le coûteux tapis de la salle commune" ou... bref : tout un tas de pari stupide.

Quand ils le virent se lever : ils sourirent.  
>Quand ils le virent aller voir un groupe de fille de quatrième année ils s'interrogèrent.<br>Quand ils entendirent sa question : ils eurent envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Leur ami n'avait plus rien en commun avec celui qu'il était... il n'y avait de cela que six mois.

Le parieur alla voir tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune à cette heure-ci. De ceux qui semblaient susceptibles de lui être utiles... aux autres. Pas de distinctions.

- Quel est le plus petit pot de Nutella que tu peux trouver dans le commerce ?

La première fois la question avait semblée stupide. La seconde fois, la troisième fois et la dix huitième fois... ça n'avait pas changé : la question était restée hautement stupide. Même pour Theodore.

- Euh... les portions de quinze grammes.

Même sans voir sa tête, les deux joueurs devinèrent ce que la malheureuse troisième année devait être en train de voir. Un septième année déjanté, les yeux brillants, pas loin de la soulever, la secouer puis la plaquer contre un mur pour avoir des informations supplémentaires.

- Et tu en as ?  
>- Euh... oui, balbutia-t-elle.<br>- Je te file dix Gallions si tu m'en passe un.  
>- Vingt, marchanda la gamine.<br>- Quinze et c'est ma dernière offre sinon je me débrouillerais pour l'avoir sans ton consentement.

A ce prix là : même si c'était son dernier elle aurait accepté l'offre. Blaise soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Draco se demandait comment Theodore pouvait proposer autant pour quinze grammes de pate à tartiner. Voilà qui était aberrant.

- - - - -

Zacharias vit Theodore arriver, tout sourire, dans la Grande salle. Comme à chaque fois, il le regardait attentivement pour voir s'il avait répondu à son défi ou s'il comptait le mettre à exécution.

Ah ah ! Il avait perdu avec Gryffondor ! Avec le lapin ! Avec Serdaigle ! Avec Malfoy ! Avec la pipe ! Avec le phallus ! Il avait perdu parce que Theodore n'avait pas peur du ridicule et savait jouer avec les mots. Mais le Nutella causerait sa perte c'était assuré.

Le brun poussa sans pitié Justin Finch-Fletchley et se tourna vers Zacharias.

- T'es pas cap donc.

Sourire aux lèvres, le serpent sortit de sa poche son coûteux butin à un gallion le gramme. Le blaireau ouvrit grand les yeux en constatant que son ami saurait une fois de plus s'en sortir grâce à ces foutus moldus qui en faisaient des petites portions.

Non non et non ! Du Nutella ne se mange QUE par pot. Pour en mettre une bonne couche. Pour pouvoir le manger à la cuillère. Là y avait rien. Ce n'était pas du jeu.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés : je te déclare encore une fois... perdant. Ca va tu dois avoir l'habitude maintenant.  
>- Tu ne l'as pas encore mangé.<br>- Tu sais très bien que je vais le faire.  
>- Tant que ça ne sera pas le cas : tu n'auras pas gagné. Mange !<br>- Si je meurs je te tuerais.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, le reptile ouvrit la petite capsule et prit la cuillère de son ami qui se trouvait dans son bol de céréale. Il la fourra dans le petit pot et attrapa tout son contenu d'un coup. Quinze grammes... même lui pouvait les manger.

- Que je trépasse si je faiblis !  
>- Ma cuillère ! S'insurgea le blond. Comment j'vais manger moi.<br>- Quand tu auras fini de me conduire vers une mort certaine tu la récupéreras, lança dramatiquement celui qui allait engloutir le Nutella. Et j'espère que tu t'en voudras d'avoir tué quelqu'un d'aussi génial que moi !

Un. Deux. Trois. GLOUPS. Avalé. La grimace de son ami fit sourire Zacharias qui lui frappa un grand coup dans le dos.

- Bah tu vois : t'es pas mort.  
>- J'te déteste, grogna-t-il. Tu m'as fait manger du Nutella !<br>- Moi aussi je t'aime, imbécile.

Le dit imbécile se hâta de vider le verre de lait que Smith avait mit devant lui. Tout : mais un autre goût que celui qu'il avait en bouche.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir aujourd'hui, Ted.

_  
><em><br>- Cap ... et même de t'apprendre quelque chose sur ton foutu Nutella._

* * *

><p>Si vous avez des idées de "Pas cap de ..." Je suis preneuse (même si j'ai déjà une petite liste)<p>

SB


	8. De t'inviter dans un vestiaire

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Mettre au défi un ami est un pari risqué... peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'ont rien contre l'idée de perdre. Et Theodore ne fait définitivement pas partie de ceux là.

**Titre** **de la fiction** : Pas cap...

**Titre de l'OS : **De te taper l'incruste dans un vestiaire de Quidditch lors de la douche

**Divers**: J'ai eu du mal à me décider

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>- Theo ? Pas cap de te taper l'incruste dans un vestiaire de Quidditch lors de la douche... <em>

_

Blaise et Draco n'avaient pas quittés Theodore des yeux la veille. Attentifs aux moindres de ses faits et gestes, ils essayaient de deviner ce que Smith lui avait demandé.

Pourtant il n'avait pas demandé de bois, n'avait regardé aucune photo de la soirée, n'avait été embêter et menacer personne... il avait été calme. A l'envers sur l'un des canapés (entendez donc par là : la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air) il avait juste passé son temps à bouquiner et à conseiller ses deux camarades sur leur partie d'échec.

- Tu veux pas te mettre à l'endroit ? demanda finalement Blaise. Tu me perturbes.  
>- Heureusement que demain c'est pas vous qui avez le terrain de Quidditch alors.<br>- Pourquoi ? questionna Draco, les sourcils froncés.

Allez savoir pourquoi : mais le sourire qu'eut le brun à l'envers ne leur sembla pas être de bonne augure. L'air de rien il tourna la page de son livre (comment faisait-il pour se concentrer la tête à l'envers et avec le brouhaha de la salle commune ?) puis se redressa un peu et examina leur plateau.

- Blaise, tu peux faire échec et mat en cinq coups.

* * *

><p>Zacharias n'avait donné aucunes consignes en plus. Juste "Taper l'incruste dans un vestiaire lors de la douche". Chose qu'il ferait. Chose qu'il faisait même. S'il pensait qu'il n'était pas au courant des horaires des entraînements de Quidditch des Poufsouffles : il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil.<p>

Et jusqu'au coude, s'il vous plait !

Doucement, le serpent pénétra dans le vestiaire encore vide de toute vie. Les joueurs de l'équipe étaient sur le terrain à faire de stupides pirouettes dans les airs (comme si grâce à ça ils obtiendraient leurs ASPIC mais ce n'est pas non plus en lisant la tête à l'envers, les pieds en l'air à regarder parfois un tableau d'échec qu'il les aura.) 

* * *

><p>- Zach, maintenant tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi on a pas vu Nott dans un drôle d'accoûtrement, ou un autre serpent-victime, ou simplement lui à notre table ?<p>

De sa cachette, le principal concerné de la question sourit et ne se montra pas. Il les laissa se dévêtir pour aller sous la douche avant d'enfin sortir et pointer le bout de son nez.

Attentif quand à l'endroit où Zacharias avait rangé ses affaires. Le serpent s'en empara et les remplaça par une autre tenue. Discrètement. Les vêtements de son ami en vrac au fond de ce qui lui sert habituellement de sac de cours, le brun regarda les douches puis la sortie.

Non il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Il était encore bien trop tôt et il n'avait rien fait. Echanger les vêtements de Zach avec ceux de Millicent n'avait rien de dramatique. Rien n'était dramatique en fait mais ça il n'était pas obligé d'y penser.

Donc il n'y penserait pas.

- Vous entendez pas comme un bruit ? finit par demander l'un des blaireaux.

C'était le moment où jamais. Theodore sauta devant eux, en hurlant, agitant les bras et sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il espérait qu'il avait l'air moins ridicule que Blaise quand il faisait ça... même s'il en doutait.

Blaise avait au moins la tête d'un mec ridicule. Lui ne reflétait que classe, élégance et raffinement.

Ou presque.

- Mais c'est qui ce mongole ! S'écria John Cadwallader, râleur professionnel.  
>- Theodore, se contenta de dire Zacharias, les yeux ronds.<br>- J'aurais dû m'douter que t'allais encore faire une connerie.  
>- Vous gênez pas pour moi, sourit le Serpentard au milieu de tous les blaireaux. Vous puez encore.<br>- Si tu pouvais partir, proposa le premier râleur.  
>- Vous n'avez rien que je n'ai jamais vu, répliqua le premier. Et c'est ton ami Zach qui m'a en quelque sorte contraint à venir.<p>

Zacharias soupira et secoua la tête en guise d'abandon. Il ne se mêlait plus de rien. Au sujet de cette histoire cela s'entend. Theodore était exaspérant et lui tout simplement stupide de ne jamais chercher plus loin qu'un coup d'avance.

Car l'autre en avait toujours au moins trois dans sa manche et savait toujours tout tourner à son avantage. Même avec le Nutella ! un jour il faudrait vraiment qu'il disséque Theodore pour voir ce qu'il avait de plus (ou de moins) que le commun des mortels.

Oui. Un jour il ferait ça.

- Smith fait nous sortir cet imbécile !

_

_- Cap ... et même de m'essayer aux imitations._

* * *

><p>Si vous avez des idées de "Pas cap de ..." Je suis preneuse (même si j'ai déjà une petite liste)<p>

SB


	9. De prendre un bain de minuit

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Mettre au défi un ami est un pari risqué... peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'ont rien contre l'idée de perdre. Et Theodore ne fait définitivement pas partie de ceux là.

**Titre** **de la fiction** : Pas cap...

**Titre de l'OS : **De prendre un bain de minuit.

**Divers**: J'aime pas le 1er avril .

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>- Theo ? Pas cap de prendre un bain de minuit.<em>

* * *

><p>Blaise avait regardé Theodore fourrer un pull, une serviette, un pantalon et des sous vêtements de rechange dans son ancien sac de cours. Il l'avait regardé troquer son gros pull over de laine contre un petit t-shirt. Retirer ses chaussettes et remplacer ses chaussures par une ancienne paire inutilisable.<p>

Blaise avait regardé Theodore faire tout ça sans rien y comprendre. Poser la question aurait pu être une bonne idée si la personne concernée n'était pas Theodore, justement. S'il osait le faire soit :  
>On lui rirait au nez.<br>On lui rirait au nez.  
>On lui ferait une grimace puis on lui rirait au nez.<br>On lui rirait au nez.

Il n'était pas encore trop sur de ce que ferait Theodore. Mais au fond : peu importait puisqu'aucune des options ne lui plaisait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Theo ? Demanda Draco en entrant dans la pièce.

A tiens ! Option non envisagée ! Le blond reçu une serviette trempée dans la figure avant qu'on le lui... rie au nez. Bon, d'accord... ça ne changeait pas des masses. Mais quand même !

- Je considérerais ton geste comme un "Je vais faire une connerie mais je vais pas le dire".

* * *

><p>John Cadwallader soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Le foutu serpent se trouvait devant l'entrée de leur salle commune et avait harcellé le passage pour qu'on ne prévienne les élèves à l'intérieur que "Un de vos petits camarades aimerait s'entretenir avec vous".<p>

Il avait aussitôt eu quelques doutes et pensé que Zacharias devrait se bouger lui-même et que tout le monde serait content. Après tout à vingt trois heures trente passées... qui d'autre que Nott pouvait venir chercher un blaireau ?

Et bien personne figurez vous. Personne, personne, personne. A part lui. Un élève supposé être intelligent. Supposé attention !

- Tu vas avoir froid habillé comme ça, dit juste John. Tu vas être malade.  
>- T'en fais pas pour ma santé, Cadwallader.<p>

Le blaireau ne pu retenir un petit ricanement. Même ceux qui étaient ses camarades de dortoirs depuis sept ans avaient encore du mal à dire correctement son nom de famille sans hésiter. En général il avait "Cadma-Cadla-Cadala-Cadwallader"... Dans le meilleur des cas !

- Si t'es malade Zach va faire chier... c'est ça le problème.  
>- Parce que quand je suis pas malade Zach n'est pas chiant ?<br>- J'vais l'appeler, fût la seule réponse de John.

En effet, un instant plus tard Zacharias arrivait, l'air étonné de trouver Theodore. L'air interloqué de le voir aussi peu couvert. L'air compréhensif quand il vit son Zach. L'air peu consentant quand il se senti entraîné à la suite du serpent. L'air inquiet quand il se retrouva dehors.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est ce que tu fous Ted ?<br>- Je tiens pas vraiment à ce que tu ne considère ce pari là comme perdu. Un Nott ne perd jamais et... un bain de vingt trois heures quarante sept ça te tente ?

Le blond regarda son ami, suspicieux. Son air angélique ne lui disait rien qui vaille. C'était dans ces moments là que le vert et argent était le plus dangereux. Tel un prédateur, il attendait que sa proie ne se méfie pas de lui pour attaquer.

Et même sans être un fanatique des mathématiques, résoudre ce calcul était simple. Theodore + lac + tête d'ange = Zacharias dans le lac en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Lâche moi" ; élémentaire mon cher Watson.

Lentement, le blaireau commença donc à faire un pas en arrière.

- Hép ! Il faut bien quelqu'un prêt à sauter me sauver si jamais je me noie.  
>- Parce que tu penses que je viendrais te sauver ?<p>

Foutu serpent qui arrivait un peu trop facilement à le faire céder et remplacer sa dernière réplique par un "Bien sur que je viendrais et tu le sais depuis le début ; alors me regarde pas comme ça". Sincérement il y avait vraiment des fois où il aimerait lui faire bouffer les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse plus lui faire ce regard de chien battu.

Et même un chien battu ne lui ferait pas à ce point pitié !  
>Seul un regard de Theo battu avait autant d'impact. Peut être parce qu'il l'avait trop souvent vu... bien réel.<p>

* * *

><p>Le blaireau sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, soufflait sur ses mains pour se réchauffer. C'est pas qu'il avait froid mais un peu quand même. L'autre sauvage ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'aller chercher de quoi se couvrir avant de l'entrainer dehors.<p>

Et maintenant il était là, l'air encore plus stupide que Zabini en personne... à regarder Theodore nager. Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ses appels et ses grands sourire (et son être tout entier parce que même de loin il était certain que l'autre lui faisait une tête de chat potté).

Soudain il n'entendit plus rien. Plus aucun appel. Il ne voyait plus aucun mouvement et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à l'heure relativement tardive du barbottage du serpent.

- Theo ? Ted !

* * *

><p>Enfoncé dans l'eau jusqu'au bassin, Theodore émergea juste devant lui. Tout sourire. L'air de rien.<p>

- Je pensais pas que tu viendrais réellement me sauver, s'amusa-t-il.  
>- J'ai rien pour me changer, imbécile, grogna le blaireau de mauvaise humeur.<br>- Moi si, t'en fais pas.  
>- T'avais prévu ton coup ! S'indigna le blond.<br>- Quand comprendras-tu que, quand tu penses avoir un coup d'avance sur moi... j'en ai au moins trois d'avance, moi.

* * *

><p><em>- Cap ... et même de t'entrainer avec moi.<em>

* * *

><p>Si vous avez des idées de "Pas cap de ..." Je suis preneuse (même si j'ai déjà une petite liste)<p>

SB


	10. De t'habiller en Poufsouffle

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : Mettre au défi un ami est un pari risqué... peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui n'ont rien contre l'idée de perdre. Et Theodore ne fait définitivement pas partie de ceux là.

**Titre** **de la fiction** : Pas cap...

**Titre de l'OS : **De t'habiller en Poufsouffle.

**Divers**: Il sait qu'il en est capable mais veux surtout voir ce qu'il allait inventer

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>- Ted ? Pas cap de t'habiller en Poufsouffle.<em>

* * *

><p>Quand Blaise et draco virent le lit de leur ami... vide, tiré au carré et son sac de cours tristement abandonné sur le matelas : ils commencèrent d'entrée de jeu à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était jamais bonsigne.<p>

Pour s'assurer, donc, que leurs craintes n'avaient pas lieux d'être, ils tentèrent le test tout simple de "La porte de la Salle de bain". Si rien ne se passait quand ils essaieraient d'entrer : alors ils iraient tuer le blaireau responsable de tout ceci. En revanche s'ils se prenaient l'équivalant d'une douche froide : ils se contenteraient de se sécher.

Jamais quiconque n'avait autant dû souhaiter être trempé à l'aide d'une eau gelée de bon matin. Juste après le réveil, qui plus est.

Ils s'approchèrent. Ils essayèrent. Ils perdirent.  
>Veni, Vidi... pas certainement pas Vici.<p>

- Theodore ? Tu nous prépares quoi cette fois ? Osa demander le courageux Malfoy.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit simplement. Inquiétant, ce rire, d'ailleurs. En sept ans, ils avaient su associer "rire de Theodore" avec "ennuis en perspective". Cette année un "Gros" s'était même invité devant les ennuis.

Honnêtement : si le brun pouvait établir son campement dans la salle de bain, ils ne seraient plus tout à fait contre ce matin. Voir la porte s'ouvrir : il ne valait mieux pas sinon cela ne ferait que les conforter dans l'idée que faire interner Theodore Nott était devenue une nécessité de premier ordre.

- Paniquez pas les coco, je sors bientôt !  
>- Ah mais... si si, on s'en fait. <p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bim. Paf. Pouf.<em>**

La porte vola dans ses gonds. Draco la reçue en pleine figure (se brisant au passage son royal nez, il dû donc se menacer de son bâton pour atténuer la douleur en attendant d'avoir la possibilité d'aller voir Pomfresh) et Blaise tomba sur les fesses.

Poussé par Draco lors de son saut en arrière ? Ou tant il riait ? Nul ne savait. Et mieux valait l'ignorer.

Voir Theodore en Potter, sincèrement : ils pouvaient encore le tolérer. Ils acceptaient toutes ses frasques d'ailleurs car elles redoraient à leur manière le blason terni de leur maison. Mais il y avait des limites à tout ! Même à l'acceptable.

Et elles venaient clairement d'être franchies.

- C'était quoi l'intitulé ? Interrogea Blaise, un sourcil haussé.  
>- Se déguiser en acromentule ! Ca se voit non !<p>

Face à eux... un Cédric Diggory moins Cédric Diggory que jamais. Ils avaient l'impression d'être devant une espèce de grand cachet d'aspirine stupide qui brillait.

- Tu brilles ? S'étonna Draco.  
>- A défaut de briller par son intelligence, aujourd'hui Ted se contentera de briller.<p>

Le regard noir que reçu Zabini après cette remarque n'eut pas d'autre effet que celui de le faire sourire. Un graaaand sourire. Jusqu'aux oreilles au moins.

- Je pense que ça sera mal perçu... d'être en Diggory.  
>- Ah ! Donc ça se voit quand même ?<br>- Mis à part le côté brillant que tu sors de je ne sais où... oui ça se voit quand même.  
>- Mais tu sais Draco : on peut rire de tout tant que c'est fait avec humour, mais pas avec n'importe qui c'est ça le truc. Et on ne va pas oublier qui il était juste parce qu'il est mort, au contraire !<p>

Blaise accorda ce point à son ami. Draco non. Les mains en train de se tenir le nez, il foudroya l'habituel pâle garçon qui avait su, une fois de plus, faire empirer son état.

- Toi, le désigna-t-il du doigt, Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'habiller correctement, au moins comme un vrai Diggory, et de lever ce sortilège de brillance ! Blaise...  
>- Quoi ? S'indigna celui-ci. Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Rien de rien ! Je suis non coupable !<br>- Accompagne moi à l'infirmerie.  
>- Mais j'suis pas prêt moi. Et ne me tue pas du regard ! C'est pas moi qui ait bousillé ton nez.<br>- C'est pas moi non plus, intervint Theodore qui avait au moins eu la délicatesse de lever le sort de brillance (mais non suite à la demande de Malfoy hein ! Juste parce que ça fait mal aux yeux... ). C'est la porte. Si tu veux la tuer je te conseille une hache. Mais après y en aura plus et comme t'es pas du genre à te balader à poil et...  
>- Toi oui peut être ?<p>

Zabini donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du blond puis lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Inutile de te diriger sur cette pente, souffla-t-il. Tu parles à Theo je te rappelle. 

* * *

><p>- T'avais pas mieux comme personne à représenter ? Grogna Zacharias en voyant le sosie de Diggory s'installer près de lui.<br>- J'aurais pu prendre ton apparence mais je l'avais déjà fait donc ça n'aurait pas eu le même impact, sourit Nott. Bonjour Cadwallader.

John, dans le gaz, sursauta en voyant qui lui parlait. La seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fût de saisir sa petite cuillère et la brandir devant lui, prêt à s'en servir si le besoin se faisait sentir.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ton bidule.  
>- Ptain mais t'es quoi au juste ? demanda le blaireau, vraiment pas réveillé. T'es mort et... t'es matériel.<p>

Pour le vérifier il essaya d'enfoncer son poing dans le torse du sorcier. Sans succès. Il réitéra plusieurs fois l'essai mais... jamais fructueux.

- Mais t'es quoiiii ! S'horrifia John. C'est pas normal. Pas normal !  
>- Mon déguisement est si bien réussit que ça ? J'ai fais de tête pourtant.<br>- Mais...

John approcha son visage du serpent et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures comme il l'avait plusieurs fois avec Theodore.

- T'es pas Diggory, toi.  
>- Bah non il est mort, bouffon.<br>- NOTT ! 

* * *

><p><em>- Cap ... et même d'être fier de moi.<em>

* * *

><p>Si vous avez des idées de "Pas cap de ..." Je suis preneuse (même si j'ai déjà une petite liste)<p>

SB


End file.
